


Unfinished Sympathy

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Raccolta di cinquanta frasi sulla coppia Sanzo/Goku.]<br/>1 Anima<br/>Pur essendo un monaco non aveva mai creduto nell’anima, nel concetto trascendentale di spirito che aspetta la reincarnazione, ma da quando aveva liberato quel piccolo animaletto petulante, che aveva detto di averlo chiamato dal profondo del suo cuore, tutto era cambiato; Goku era diventato lo specchio della sua anima infranta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Partecipante all’iniziativa 1frase su livejournal
> 
> Che dire? È la prima volta che mi butto in una cosa del genere, devo ringraziare Iria che mi ha fatto conoscere questa cosa e che mi ha spinta a farlo, sfidando anche me stessa. Ho scelto la coppia Sanzo/Goku perché è stata la prima che ho conosciuto e che amo profondamente. Non sono una di quelle che fa le battaglie tra le coppie su quale sia la migliore, io amo tutte le coppie possibili del fandom, ma per questa ho una preferenza.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che alcune frasi vi sono degli avvertimenti accaduti nel manga, in particolare le più cupe.  
> Unfinished Sympathy è il titolo di una canzone bellissima dei Massive Attack con un testo che secondo me si addice molto alla coppia, cantato dalla splendida voce di Shara Nelson. Ho inserito anche in alto una citazione in italiano della mia parte preferita del testo.  
> Il titolo significa Armonia Incompiuta. Non è perfetto?  
> Ringrazio ancora Iria che mi ha spronata a provare queste frasi per 50 temi, e chiunque abbia voglia di leggere e magari lasciare un segno del suo passaggio. ^^
> 
> A voi.

****_[ _Come un’Anima senza Ragione__  
e un Corpo senza Cuore  
mi manca ogni parte di te.]  
Massive Attack

**_Unfinished Sympathy_**

 

**1 Anima**  
  
Pur essendo un monaco non aveva mai creduto nell’anima, nel concetto trascendentale di spirito che aspetta la reincarnazione, ma da quando aveva liberato quel piccolo animaletto petulante, che aveva detto di averlo chiamato dal profondo del suo _cuore_ , tutto era cambiato; Goku era diventato lo specchio della sua anima infranta.  
  
**2 Seconda volta**  
  
_Non ci sarà una seconda volta_ ; aveva sibilato Sanzo sbattendolo fuori dalla porta della sua camera, negando con tutto se stesso che il piacere che aveva condiviso con Goku fosse talmente intossicante da non poterlo desiderare ancora; infatti eccolo, stupido uomo orgoglioso, con la mano paralizzata sulla maniglia della porta della camera della scimmia.  
  
**3 Uomo**  
  
Era cresciuto di qualche centimetro, la mascella si era decisamente indurita, il suo corpo era meno esile e simile a quello di un fanciullo, non somigliava più al bambino sporco e fragile che aveva trovato in una grotta, no; finalmente Goku assomigliava a uno splendido giovane uomo e _amava_ come uno splendido giovane uomo.  
  
**4 Denaro**  
  
Sanzo non era poi così spilorcio come si poteva pensare, anzi,  il suo problema era la disattenzione; ogni due per tre perdeva la Gold Card, colpa delle grandi maniche dell’abito talare in cui infilava qualsiasi cosa, ma solo a lui si poteva dare la colpa se ora erano costretti a servire i tavoli indossando un tanga e un papillon, con grande gelosia di Goku.  
  
**5 Preghiera**  
  
Goku amava osservare Sanzo mentre recitava il Sutra del Cuore; la sua voce era forte e rimbombava tra le pareti, il suo tono era caldo e morbido, come se lui stesso ricevesse conforto dalle parole della preghiera , Goku sinceramente non sapeva più se amava il Sutra del Cuore per le parole o per la bellezza grandiosa che Sanzo riusciva a donare.  
  
**6 Padrone**  
  
Goku ci pensava spesso; provava un profondo fastidio quando Sanzo, con estrema arroganza, definiva servi i suoi compagni di viaggio, la scimmia però si offendeva per un altro motivo; Sanzo poteva anche auto-definirsi il suo padrone quante volte voleva, ma sapevano bene entrambi chi fosse il vero schiavo della passione tra i due.  
  
**7 Attesa**  
  
Per quel mezzo millennio passato in una grotta Goku aveva spesso immaginato chi potesse venirlo a salvare, nella sua fantasia limitata da quel poco che conosceva, fantasticava su un essere fatto di luce, dalla voce dolce e il tocco gentile; perché ricordava, seppur in modo estremamente vago, quella persona e per questo la chiamava con tutte le sue forze.  
  
**8 Migliore Amico**  
  
Sanzo non era solo colui che si prendeva cura della sua istruzione – con l’aiuto esterno di Hakkai – che provvedeva a farlo mangiare, a vestirlo, a lavarlo; Sanzo era colui che meglio di tutti sapeva leggere le sue espressioni, percepire le sue più intime emozioni, solo lui, dopo interminabili istanti di pesante silenzio, poteva dirgli “Avanti, parla.”  
  
**9 Notte**  
  
E dopo la lunga marcia arrivava finalmente il momento di abbandonare armi e abiti pesanti, di sfilarsi le maschere e di lasciar cadere le inibizioni e di cominciare una nuova e cruenta lotta; quella per il dominio di un corpo sull’altro.  
  
**10 Pazzia**  
Sanzo aveva sentito dire che la pazzia era l’amplificazione dell’Io, l’aveva sperimentata da ragazzo quando uccideva per vivere, ma ora poteva definire follia l’ossessivo desiderio di affondare nel corpo caldo di Goku?  
  
**11 Fidanzamento**  
  
Goku aveva assistito, in un ristorante, a una proposta di matrimonio, gli era parso così romantico e le lacrime della ragazza mentre indossava l’anello, piccolo e modesto, lo avevano quasi commosso, chiese quindi delucidazioni e Sanzo frenò ogni iniziativa di Hakkai bollando come idiote quelle smancerie; solo la mattina dopo Goku notò il morso che il monaco gli aveva lasciato all’anulare sinistro.  
  
**12 Vita**  
  
La vita ora era più _piena_ ; così aveva detto Goku e Sanzo non l’aveva compreso da subito, finché anche lui, un giorno, aveva finalmente capito come riempirsi la vita, amando quel ragazzo, con ogni parte del suo essere.  
  
**13 Noia**  
  
La noia poteva portare a fare le cose più assurde pur di passare il tempo, certo, ma se quella dannatissima scimmia non si affrettava a trovare le chiavi delle manette – cadute chissà dove – per liberarlo dalla spalliera del letto e dargli la possibilità di lavarsi avrebbe buttato giù dalla pennichella l’intera locanda a suon di bestemmie.  
  
**14 Indifferenza**  
  
Preferiva essere insultato, picchiato, sgridato, sopportare le sue urla isteriche ma non subire l’indifferenza di Sanzo e in cuor suo ringraziava il fatto che il monaco, con lui almeno, non riuscisse proprio a essere indifferente.  
  
**15 Letto**  
  
Il letto di Sanzo era sempre stato ordinato, in modo maniacale, mai niente fuori posto, pareva quasi non ci dormisse nemmeno; ma da quando quella stupida scimmia aveva fatto ingresso nella sua vita, passavano anche giorni interi senza che rifacesse il letto, poiché era semplicemente inutile.  
  
**16 Stelle**  
  
Hakkai aveva spiegato a Goku che il Sole non era altro che una stella, come quelle che spesso e volentieri ammirava la notte; pensò quindi a quanti esseri umani esistessero sulla Terra; e a quanto Sanzo fosse unico per lui, esattamente come il Sole per la Terra.  
  
**17 Minuto**  
  
Sanzo aveva imparato ad apprezzare ogni singolo minuto o secondo che riusciva a passare solo con Goku, in quella missione – quasi suicida – potevano rimanere uccisi in ogni momento; ogni giorno e ogni istante era troppo prezioso per sprecarlo a pensare.  
  
**18 Limite**  
  
Sanzo poteva arrivare a un ben preciso livello di sopportazione, non si doveva mai oltrepassare la sottile linea, già particolarmente labile e sempre in preda sempre al suo umore lunatico e instabile; no, non si doveva mai spingere il monaco oltre la sua soglia di pazienza o ci si ritrovava premuti contro il muro del tempio stesso a gemere selvaggiamente come animali e questo, Goku, lo sapeva bene.  
  
**19 Cuore**  
  
Dopo l’amore Goku amava abbandonarsi contro il petto di Sanzo e ascoltare il suono ovattato del suo cuore; andava all’impazzata, in armonia col suo respiro strozzato e ansante, e a Goku pareva la miglior musica mai sentita.  
  
**20 Fede**  
  
Poteva vederlo nel modo in cui Sanzo osservava l’enorme statua del Buddha; in lui vi era un grande fede, nonostante il suo comportamento decisamente scorretto, vedeva nei suoi occhi una serenità che raramente aveva, forse soltanto quando era solo con lui, con cui poteva aprirsi completamente; tanta era la fiducia che aveva nella scimmia.  
  
**21 Estate**  
  
Sanzo durante l’estate non faceva che dormire, spogliandosi pezzo dopo pezzo della tonaca monacale, restando a petto nudo a cercare refrigerio sul pavimento dell’atrio, i capelli scomposti, le gocce di sudore che imperlavano la pelle chiara, le labbra socchiuse e l’aria distesa; quanti motivi aveva Goku per amare l’estate!  
  
**22 Pioggia**  
  
Il rumore della pioggia incessante e torrenziale faceva venire gli incubi a Sanzo, spesso si era svegliato nel cuore della notte sudato e con la gola secca, incapace di urlare, di impedire la _sua_ morte; ma da quando Goku aveva preso l’abitudine di dormire con lui neanche il peggior temporale poteva scuotere più il suo sonno.  
  
**23 Cielo**  
  
Le nuvole dorate, dietro alle quali il Sole si nascondeva, parevano fondersi perfettamente con il violetto della sera, creando un luminoso ed elegante contrasto di colori; Goku osservandolo pensò, in modo stupidamente romantico, che il cielo stesse riflettendo l’amore suo e di Sanzo.  
  
**24 Nero**  
  
Il nero; l’assenza di ogni colore, la negazione della luce; non lo avevano mai spaventato, e allora perché ora Sanzo tremava di fronte all’abisso, chiamando ossessivamente, senza rendersene conto, il nome di Goku?  
  
**25 Medico**  
  
Hakkai era bravo ed efficiente nelle cure ma quando Goku si ammalava, quelle rare volte, preferiva di gran lunga che fosse Sanzo ad occuparsi di lui; era una delle poche cose che faceva con piacere.  
  
**26 Parole**  
  
Sanzo poteva ucciderti con le parole, con la durezza del suo tono, con l’asprezza e la cattiveria di cui era facilmente capace, ma a Goku importavano così tanto le parole che invece faticavano a uscire dalla sua bocca, per timidezza o orgoglio, da non dare peso ai suoi vuoti insulti.  
  
**27 Uccidere**  
  
Aveva sempre ucciso per difendersi, perché in quel crudele ‘uomo mangia uomo’ la vita era scandita dal suono metallico delle pallottole inserite nel caricatore del revolver, dall’innocuo tic appena udibile appena prima della denotazione della polvere da sparo; ora invece provava un desiderio talmente radicato di estirpare la vita di quel bastardo che aveva osato colpire Goku che – e di questo era assolutamente certo – non avrebbe provato alcuna _soddisfazione_  nell’usare la pistola.  
  
**28 Posto**  
  
Spesso si chiedeva che cosa avrebbe fatto una volta finita la missione; lavorare, metter su una famiglia, sposarsi, quelle erano cose che non lo interessavano, forse perché, in definita, Goku un posto dove stare ce lo aveva già.  
  
**29 Credere**  
  
Goku sorrise; non aveva mai smesso di credere che lui e Sanzo si sarebbero ritrovati presto, la loro breve separazione non era altro che una parentesi che il monaco si era preso in nome della Vendetta.  
  
**30 Lontano**  
  
La scimmia alzò lo sguardo verso la luna, grande e piena, che nel deserto pareva quasi cadere sulla Terra stessa e da una parte lo desiderava; che quel grosso satellite precipitasse sopra tutto e tutti e spazzasse via ogni cosa perché con Sanzo di nuovo lontano – anche se non era mai stato realmente distante da lui – non riusciva a immaginare un mondo vivibile.  
  
**31 Barca**  
  
I pensieri di Goku mentre si aggrappava alla barca, spinta dalla corrente e remata da Gojyo, erano vari, era felice di stare con i suoi amici, di vivere quell’esperienza nuova e aiutare il ragazzino a ricongiungersi alla sua famiglia ma soprattutto era ancora emozionato dal tocco gentile che Sanzo aveva usato con lui quando lo aveva preso per mano, aiutandolo a salire.  
  
**32 Ricordi**  
  
I ricordi di Goku erano strettamente legati a quando aveva afferrato, per la prima volta, la mano candida di Sanzo; ancora oggi ripensare a quel contatto, stranamente gentile, gli faceva venire i brividi ed era quasi contento di non ricordare niente prima di quel giorno.  
  
**33 Morte**  
  
Aveva sentito da qualche parte che lo chiamavano piccola morte, l’orgasmo, e, accidenti, venire tra le labbra sottili del monaco, sentire la sua lingua muoversi gentilmente per raccogliere le ultime gocce di seme, era stato davvero come morire.  
  
**34 Peggio**  
  
Sanzo sentiva l’acqua entrargli nella maglia stretta, attraversare la stoffa spessa della veste e bagnarlo fin nelle ossa, i capelli ormai erano pesanti e persino gli stivali parevano essere zuppi, ma vedendo Goku addormentato sul pavimento della strada, il corpo integro, vedere come aveva ridotto il demone, Hakkai, fatto a pezzi per fermarlo, Sanzo continuava a pensare una sola cosa; _poteva andare peggio, poteva andare peggio._  
  
**35 Braccia**  
  
Goku non era il tipo da soffermarsi su un semplice particolare, lui riusciva ad amare una cosa nella sua totalità , non faceva caso, come Gojyo, alla forma del seno o del fianco; ma le braccia muscolose e ben fatte di Sanzo, il contrarsi dei muscoli sotto la sottile stoffa nera, aderente e maliziosa, dalla spalla tonda, al muscolo del bicipite fino al polso, erano diventate un’ossessione.  
  
**36 Elettricità**  
  
Goku non ne sapeva molto di scienza ma la sua lingua, ruvida e calda, che gli accarezzava l’addome, scendendo in basso, verso il suo sesso bollente, tutte quelle sensazioni gli ricordavano delle violente scariche elettriche.  
  
**37 Cellule**  
  
Goku gli era entrato dentro, lentamente, inesorabilmente, con sottile prepotenza, diventando parte di lui, delle sue ossa, del suo sangue, di ogni fibra del suo essere.  
  
**38 Promessa**  
  
Dopo esser stati ridotti come stracci da Ukoku, distesi esausti nel bel mezzo di un bosco semi distrutto, Goku allungò la mano insanguinata per stringere quella di Sanzo, quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono il monaco vi lesse una promessa; _mai, mai accadrà che mi vedrai morire sotto i tuoi occhi._  
  
**39 Speranza**  
  
Goku sapeva che sarebbero sopravissuti, sapeva che sarebbero tornati indietro a ricominciare una nuova vita, lui e Sanzo, insieme come…Goku cominciò a ridere; davvero aveva pensato a loro due come una coppia di sposi novelli?  
  
**40 Buco**  
  
Niente, se non la pura _vendetta_ , poteva risanare lo squarcio che la quasi morte di Goku aveva provocato nella sua anima.  
  
**41 Rivelazione**  
  
Sanzo era capace di amare; Goku non lo aveva mai sospettato ma di certo era per lui una grande scoperta che non solo fosse capace di sentimenti profondi ma anche di baci appassionati e perfetti.  
  
**42 Volontà**  
  
_Essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative_ ; forse Goku non lo immaginava ma anche per Sanzo era la stessa cosa, ed era maledettamente difficile, ma per un uomo volitivo come lui, niente era impossibile.  
  
**43 Facile**  
  
Per far ridere Goku ci voleva poco, anche la cosa più idiota, ma per far divertire Sanzo, in modo sincero e genuino, ci voleva molto impegno, certo un modo semplice c’era; legarlo al letto e torturarlo con il terrificante solletico.  
  
**44 Terrore**  
  
Una vita senza di lui; quei due idioti non si rendevano conto di condividere la stessa identica paura.  
  
**45 Fuoco**  
  
Lui, uomo tendenzialmente freddo e calcolatore, non aveva mai conosciuto quel calore; che ti brucia dentro, ti fa mancare il respiro, ti fa ansimare alla ricerca d’aria, il suo corpo era così caldo che era quasi una tortura appoggiare il petto alla schiena nuda di Goku.  
  
**46 Risposta**  
  
Sanzo fissò Goku in silenzio  a lungo, scrutando ogni riflesso dorato di quegli occhi unici al mondo; pian piano lo vide sorridere, ma certo; a volte il silenzio era la miglior risposta.  
  
**47 Chiaro**  
  
Amava soffermarsi a osservare il suo viso, quando lui glielo permetteva, nello scrutare la bellezza spietata di quegli occhi limpidi, viola chiaro, che ricordava quella particolare sfumatura che il cielo assumeva raramente, durante il tramonto.  
  
**48 Insieme**  
  
La prima volta che Sanzo aveva pronunciato quella parola Goku aveva provato una felicità istantanea, come un bambino che riceve un regalo tanto atteso; non erano più due essere separati, erano una cosa sola.  
  
**49 Mente**  
  
La vocina nel suo cervello gli diceva; _lascia perdere_ , quella del suo cuore invece; _avanti vai_ , con il risultato che Sanzo si sentiva uno schizofrenico mentre osservava Goku dormire nel suo letto.  
  
**50 Strada**  
  
E così dovevano tornare indietro, sporchi, stanchi, provati dagli anni di viaggio; ma Goku non aveva paura di ripercorrere a ritroso quella strada, la stessa che lo aveva portato tra le braccia di Sanzo, per sempre.   
 

* * *  
  
---


End file.
